Secrets
by Jck'sBrknHeart
Summary: A long-awaited confession from a friend turns into much more than either than of them expected. AkuDemy One-Shot.


**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar - come to think of it, ANY of the characters in this story. No, not a one of them. All I own is the pathetic excuse of a plot, savvy?

**Author's Note; **I know that Axel's soulmate is Roxas (at least, according to the majority of KH fans), but I think a DemyAku pair would be not only cute, but -rather, uhm, sexual as well. Besides, Demy fits Axel's type (Blonde, Blue-Eyed, Innocent) ha.

* * *

Thrum.

Thrum.

Thrum.

Demyx looked up at his guitar tech who was plucking mindlessly at the teal Ibanez XPT700 Xiphos Electric - Demy's favorite by far; It was the first guitar he had gotten with the money from his record deal. The money was rolling in then (and continued to do so - at a somewhat irregular pace) and Demyx was excited to find the beauty of a musical instrument. Simple things pleased him back then; things like guitars, girls, food, and drugs.

"_Things __**were**__ simple back then_," Demyx thought to himself, "_That was before I realized that I'm gay_."

The realization hadn't come to him all at once - in fact, it might not had _ever_ come to him had he not met his guitar tech. The tall, red-headed man with the body of a female supermodel and a personality that was both vibrant and vile all at the same time had proved to Demyx that he probably wasn't straight afterall. Axel could be pleasant at times, but at the flick of some mental switch, he could also be horribly judgemental and harsh. His violent mood swings didn't bother Demyx, actually the manic depression seemed to attract the blonde-haired rockstar even more.

Thrum.

Thrum.

THRANNG.

"Hey, Axel, easy on the guitar," Demyx called out in alarm as the off-key note hit his ears intensly. It almost made his eyes water to hear his baby screech out something so _ugly. _

Axel chuckled, pushing his bright, layered hair back out of his face with his left hand. "I knew that would get your attention!" He replied, joyfully, "You hate hearing your guitar being 'abused'." The red-head used air quotes to mock something that Demyx had said when they first met. Axel smirked gravely, "What's wrong with you lately? You're all - distant and crap. It's gay."

"_Bingo! You've got it! I'm gay_!" Demyx thought, then prayed that his thoughts didn't escape his lips.

"Hello! Earth to Demyx!" Axel exclaimed, "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's nothing Axel," Demyx shook his head and stood up, his ass finally leaving the guitar amp he had been seated upon. Demy booked it out of there; he hated confrontation, especially by someone as persuasive as the red-head.

Axel set the guitar down in the rack and jogged to catch up with his boss. "C'mon, I can tell something's wrong, so just tell me alright?" He pestered, now side by side with his young friend.

Demyx was beginning to get frustrated with the red-head (even though Demy knew that persistance was one of Axel's finest mannerisms). It was the same thing everyday; Axel would pester and bother and downright bug Demy with the same stupid questions. "What's bothering you?" or "Why are you so pissy lately?" and Demyx's personal (not to mention the most ironic) favorite, "What? Cantcha get laid?"

"Demyx," Axel began, and fluttered his bright red eyelashes innocently, "I promise I won't judge you."

_"Liar," _Dem thought, and sighed loftily as Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Aw, that hurts Dem," Axel faked hurt, "Besides, we all know you're afraid of being alone."

Demy's violently blue eyes widened, "How'd you --"

"A certain blonde roadie read your diary," The taller man grinned down at his blonde counterpart.

Suddenly, Demyx blushed the shade of Axel's hair, and in a small voice he croaked out, "He did?"

Axel nodded.

"So you know then?"

"Well obviously not, if I keep asking you," Axel said in a tone as if to say, 'Wow, you are as stupid as they said you were', and then rolled his mint-colored eyes for effect, "However, Roxas _did_ say that I should bother you until you told me whatever it is that's in your diary that you haven't confessed to me, your closest friend, yet."

The way Demyx figured it, he could do one of three things. He could run, which would be pointless because Axel would inevitably talk to him the next day anyway. He could take the easy way out and just tell him he was gay (or bisexual, he hadn't quite decided which he was - he just knew that he liked men). Or, he could come out with his real feelings and spill out his heart and soul to Axel.

"...Well?" Axel questioned, expectantly.

"Well," Demyx took a deep breath, then choked. He couldn't just **tell **Axel the he secretly loved him, and perhaps, Axel was the man that had convinced him that he was gay without even knowing he did so! It was just not logical for Demyx to spill his guts to the ladies' man he had grown to love.

"Yeah?"

"I'mgayandIthinkI'minlovewithyou!" Demy rushed out. Turns out, logic and the right-brained Demyx hadn't met each other afterall.

Axel blinked twice and then cocked his head to the side, "What was that?"

"I'm gay, or if you want to get technical, I guess I could be Bi - it's really just confusing," Demyx nodded, deciding to hold off on the whole "I'm in love with you" bit until he found out if Axel felt the same way - or if Axel was even gay to begin with. "_Axel being gay would be a miracle,_" Demyx thought, "_That man is like a chick-magnet and manwhore to the extreme_."

Axel raised one, short eyebrow at his friend, "That's all?"

"_Huh? _"Demyx throught, "_He doesn't mind? _"

"Cause if that's all, it's no big deal," Axel explained, "I'm bisexual myself."

"_He's so causual about it. How can he be so casual about it?_" Demyx wondered.

"But you hump like every girl that walks past you."

Axel raised his hands as if to say he was innocent, "They always start it, besides, sex is sex, y'know? Man, woman, it's all the same."

Demyx was pretty sure that Axel was bluffing there, but decided not to say anything about it. He was too concentrated on not letting Axel know that he liked him.

"But you being gay doesn't really have anything to do with me - unless," Axel paused and it seemed to Demyx like his lungs had stopped working altogether. Demyx was sure that he would guess, that he could guess and. . .

"Unless, you like **me**."

"_My dearest Axel, I didn't hire you to be a mind-reader," Demyx thought, full of dismay, "I hired you to tune my guitars between my sets and help the roadies pack up the trucks." _

Axel grinned, deciding to play with Demyx for a little while. It didn't take much to fluster Demyx, and by the rosy color of his cheeks, Axel could tell that he had already done so. The redheaded man smiled sadistically at the attractive blonde, whose face was full of embarassment and hopelessness, and said, "So you **do** like me. Aw, I'm so flattered."

Truth was, Axel had wanted Demyx since he first walked into the interview for the guitar-tech spot almost five years prior. He, too, had developed feelings for the blonde and sure, it was true that he had sex with a lot of the ladies, but in his day, Demyx had been just as bad. Just because Axel was potentially in love with Demy, didn't mean that he wasn't going to surrender to his primal desire to have sex. For those who knew Axel, it was no surprise that he had one of the highest sex drives that Demyx had ever witnessed.

"I mean, honestly, show me just one person who doesn't find me sexy," Axel nodded as they approached Demyx's private tour bus. The only people technically allowed in his bus without Demy's permission were the driver (a thirty-something with a horrible mouth and an irritable manner, thanks to his quitting smoking, named Cid Highwind) and his manager (a older man named Xigbar Freeshooter, who resembled a pirate much more than a manager). So technically, if Demy really wanted to he could tell Axel to take a hike and leave him the hell alone and then spend the rest of the tour in his bus or onstage. However, Demyx wasn't one known to be rude and although Axel was intimidating (another mannerism that Demyx found attractive), he just couldn't lock him out of his life.

"Come on in," Demyx sighed as he noticed Axel waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps leading into the tour bus, "I mean, you might as well since you know all of my secrets and everything."

Axel chuckled, "If only you knew some of mine."

The two young men entered the bus and the shorter of the two sat down on the couch staring at Axel with big, expectant eyes. He was expecting ridicule, embarassment, hell, even a roll of the eyes or a shake of the head. What he got, however, was 180 of those expectations. The vibrant-haired man smirked haphazardly at his younger counterpart, and then straddled him suddenly. The sudden weight being thrust upon the blonde made him jump and then, thrust involentarily. "The hell are you doing Axel?"

"...This," Axel said close to Demyx's ear.

Before Demy even knew what was happening, he felt soft lips on his own and had to stop himself from either pushing off the offender. Once Demyx realized who exactly was probing his lips, he couldn't help but smile. The blonde wrapped his thin arms around the red-head's neck, deepening the kiss pleasantly. But it was short lived - Axel pulled away, "I told you I had secrets too."

"I don't care," Demyx breathed out huskily, "Just don't stop kissing me."

The red-head grinned, attacking the man he was sitting on with his lips once more. After more than enough kissing, the two men wound up shirtless and on the verge of being full on nude (neither wore underwear; Axel insisted that they were too restrictive while Demyx was just too lazy to put them on) when the creak of the door sent an alarm down Demyx's spine, but Axel didn't care that someone might be walking into something potentially scaring to said person. He persisted and as the foot steps ascended the stairs a soft moan emitted from Demyx.

"Oh for the love of Zeus!" Cid exclaimed, sheilding his niece's virgin eyes, "Can't you two do that s-- hold on? Axel and -- Demyx?! What the --"

Demy blushed a deep shade of raspberry as Cid ushered Selphie off the bus hurriedly, "You don't mind that Cid just walked in on us?"

"Why would I?" Axel coughed, breathing heavily.

The blonde shrugged, "What do you say we start from where we left off?"

A smirk appeared on Axel's pale face, "I say, I'd like that."


End file.
